The Arts of a Thieving Longtail
The Arts of a Thieving Longtail is a book and the namesake of the former Master Thief Guild of Longtail Kingdom. It is considered a national treasure. It is currently in the possession of the closest descendant to the guild, Sol Hamlet. Summary and Layout The Arts of a Thieving Longtail is a large book that was written by thieves throughout the generations of the Longtail Kingdom. The book is divided into "Sagas" based loosely on generations and periods of time. Each Saga spans the time of the White Moon Edict that corresponds to that Saga, meaning that the book is divided into four Sagas, as the Master Thief Guild did not exist during the fifth White Moon Edict. After the timeskip, Sol started to write the fifth Saga, using the exploits and discovers of his crew as the basis for the information. In the back of the book their was also a folder containing a few untested prototype gadgets and techniques that were proposed by the Hamlets while they were in power, but could not test them due to their new standing. Sol and Sirena are currently working together to see that the techniques see the light of day for the honor of the Hamlet name. The techniques of the book are divided into "Arts". Each Art represent some special category to which a technique could be classified. "Gadget Arts" deal with gear and gadgets that a thief can use to complement the other Arts. "Acro-Arts" deal with mid-air acrobatics and landing techniques. "Break Arts" deal with techniques that can break an item stealthily. Gadget Arts Inside the book, there are a number of gear and gadgets described, along with schematics to build them and how to utilize them. Sol utilizes a number of the gadgets, though he has shared the gear and gadgets with his team mates. *'Gadget Art: Smoke Bomb -' Smoke Bombs appear in the form of a grape-sized blue pellet. They break upon impact when thrown at an object. The resulting reaction creates a 15 foot radius sphere of dense blue smoke in which people can only see within a foot of themselves. The primary function of the gadget is to create windows to escape by obstructing the vision of the opponent. The original recipe left behind a strong gunpowder smell, so after eating the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune, he modified the composition to produce an odorless bomb that is just as effective as the original. Thanks to this, he can fight an opponent in the smoke by tracking their smell in the cloud, giving him a tactical advantage. The smoke dissipates after 30 seconds. Sirena, Serena Del Marco, and Marcus carry this gadget in addition to Sol. *'Gadget Art: Bug Den Den Mushi -' A Bug Den Den Mushi, also referred to as a Bugged Snail, has the appearance and size of an all black Den Den Mushi. It also has no logos on it. It has a one-way communicator that allows for its twin receiver, a Baby Den Den Mushi, to catch all the conversations and broadcast back conversations to the listener on the Baby Snail. The major advantage it has over using two normal Transponder Snails (i.e. Nami after Water 7) is that its signals cannot be intercepted, except by its twin receiver, much like a White Transponder Snail. It is often used by the Longtail Gang to gather information that they can't get on paper for a heist or learn by wiretapping with a Black Den Den Mushi. Since the receiver is a Baby Den Den Mushi, the eavesdropping must be done on the same island where the Bugged Snail is located. It is often placed either by Sol or Sirena. *'Gadget Art: Balloon Decoy -' Balloon Decoys are initially in the form of a purple ball, the size of a large apple. Once activated, the ball rapidly expands into a realistic body double balloon, the appearance of which is determined by the way the balloon is made, though it often is the shape of the user. Used often as a trick method during battle in conjunction with the Soru technique, the user quickly inflates the balloon and places it in their original location before they are about to be hit by an attack, moving away with Soru afterwards. It explodes in a very large blue cloud when popped, as the inflation is caused by activating the 5 Gadget Art: Smoke Bombs located inside of the balloon. The resulting cloud is a 40 foot radius dense blue cloud that lasts 2 minutes. It is used by Sol and Sarah, as they are the only two Soru users of the crew. Due to the expensive process to make the balloons, often only one is carried by them at a time, and is also only used to try to create an opening on a strong opponent. Two instances of it being used are Sol vs. Luna and Sol vs. Sarah. Acro-Arts *'Acro-Arts: Air Hop - '''Sol presses one foot against the air and propels himself against the air. This technique can used up to three times in a single jump before he must reset by touching the ground. This technique is an incomplete form of the Sky Walk technique. *'Acro-Arts: Double Wall Ascent - 'Sol rapidly hops back and forth between two walls that are situated next to each other. Break Arts *'Break Arts: Clean Sheer - '''A technique used by Selena, she punches a circular crack around a surface with little noise created, allowing for stealthily break-ins. Category:Book Category:Item Category:Treasure